


Locked Out

by mjuhlar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Firsts, Inspired by Music, M/M, Radio, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjuhlar/pseuds/mjuhlar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A radio show casts new light on Castiel and Dean's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am bad at updating my older stories. If you follow my stories you know that my husband was very sick with cancer. I lost him in the beginning of this month. It is hard to start writing again, but this came out over the last few days.
> 
> It will be only 2 chapters.
> 
> I am trying to update my older stuff, just bear with me please.
> 
> All errors are mine, please comment, it makes my day.

“I thought Castiel was coming with you to get me?”  Charlie asks as she climbs into the Impala.

Dean sighs, “It’s Saturday.  He can’t miss his call in radio show he has to listen too.”

Charlie starts laughing.  “Rick’s Romantic Requests is Castiel’s favorite to listen to.  He loves music.”

“Half the shit that show plays is stupid love songs no one wants to hear.”

“Well apparently Cas wants to hear them.”

Dean just rubs his hands over his face and pulls Baby off the curb.  His head is pounding and he feels like he needs an antacid.  He has been sleeping more now since Castiel came back to the bunker, yet he doesn’t feel rested.  He feels stressed.

“You look like shit, Ducky.  I take it you haven’t dealt with your little problem yet.”  Charlie rolls her eyes.

Dean sighs, “Just because you got me drunk and I started spewing secrets to you doesn’t mean anything.”

“Dude, The great and powerful Dean Winchester confessed his undying love for someone and I’m just going to forget it?  Not happening.”

Three weeks ago Dean and the others had stopped at Charlie’s on the way back from a hunt.  Sam and Cas had fallen straight to sleep in Charlie’s spare room, but Dean and Charlie stayed up.  Two bottles of Hunters Helper later and Dean was spilling his heart out to his little un-sister.

“Listen Dean, you know I love you, but you are a fucking pussy.”  Charlie turns and looks out the window.

“What the hell Charlie?  I am not a pussy.  Christ.”  Dean growls back.  “Just because I am not going to go all fucking “Notebook” or whatever doesn’t make me a pussy.”

“Notebook?  You pick that crap when you could have said something like a classic “Pretty In Pink” or something.  Second, you are a pussy.  You have no balls.”

Dean watches the road.  He is a bit pissed.  He isn’t a wimp, he is a hunter for Christ sakes.  He hunts monsters.  

“Ok, I’m not a wimp..”

“Pussy.” Charlie corrects him.

“Whatever.”

“Don’t whatever me Winchester.  You know exactly what you said to me, and you meant every frakkin word, dude.  Just grow a set.  What’s the problem?”

Dean pulls over to the side of the road.  He stares straight a head.  “Ok, I think I love him.  So what, it isn't like I can do anything about it.  He is an angel for Christ sake.”

“Was an angel.”

“I’m working on fixing that.  He probably wouldn’t know what love was if it smacked him in the face.  Hell, the one sexual experience he had was with a chick that literally killed him after.  I am not sure he is really in touch with how it all works.  Sex probably scares him, let alone love”

Charlie turns in her seat, “Do you just ignore everything the rest of us see?  That angel is constantly undressing you with his eyes.  I have been around him only a few times and I keep waiting for him to throw you down on the nearest flat surface and show you what heaven would feel like.  Not to even start on how he has given everything up for you, died for you. Open your eyes dude.”

Dean looks at Charlie.  He can’t really lie to her, not when she knows the truth.  “I just don’t know what to do with it, so I ignore it.  It is kind of the Winchester way.”

“Do us all a favor Dean, start paying attention and stop ignoring it.”  Charlie shakes her hands at him to start driving again.  “In the mean time though, I wanna hear exactly what is so special about this radio show Castiel likes.”  Charlie turns the station as Dean curses.

“Chick flick moment over Charlie, don’t make me listen to that garbage, please.”

Charlie flashes her biggest smile, “I feel you need to get in touch with your romantic side, Dean.  Just listen and maybe wonder why Castiel likes this stuff so much.”

Dean just drives on.  The song pouring out of the radio isn’t too bad.  It’s about love of course, but it has a catchy tune and Dean has to admit it isn’t horrible.

“This next song is for our favorite caller and listener, Like every week, here is your song Castiel, lets hope he opens his eyes and figures it out.  All of the listeners are rooting for you.  Dean will come around.”

“What the fuck?”

Suddenly a song starts playing….

 

Never had much faith in love or miracles

Never wanna put my heart on the line

But swimming in your water is something spiritual

I'm born again every time you spend the night

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise

Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise

And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

You bring me to my knees, you make me testify

You can make a sinner change his ways

Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light

And right there is where I wanna stay

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise

Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise

And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah

Can I just stay here?

Spend the rest of my days here?

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah

Can't I just stay here?

Spend the rest of my days here?

'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven

  
  
  


Dean starts laughing.  It is almost uncontrollable.  “That damn angel will be the death of me.  I’ve been sick about this and he is calling radio stations for advice." 

“Don’t laugh too hard, you got drunk and spilled your crap to me.  At least he is sober.”

Dean gets an idea.  “Cas will listen to this crap until its over, you gotta help me Charlie.  I want to call and answer him.  I know what song to ask for, what do I do?”

Charlie lights up like it is Christmas morning.  “Oh Dean, this is romantic.  Just think of what you can say to the radio guy Rick.”

  
  


XXXXXXX

  
  


Castiel finishes up his dishes.  He knows Dean is bringing Charlie back and he wants the bunker clean.  He is pretty sure Dean will cook them some dinner and Cas wants the kitchen ready for him. 

He sighs, another week gone by where he has yet to let his feelings show.  It isn’t like it is easy to tell someone like Dean Winchester that you love them, that you lust after them.  Dean is a ladies man, not an angel’s man, well former.  Cas can handle it.  He just longs from afar and is careful not to just blurt out his feelings.  Castiel knows enough about emotions and being human to know that this is a really bad idea.

Castiel starts to wonder why it is taking Dean so long.  He should have been back about an hour ago.  He must have stopped along the way.

Rick’s Romantic Requests is almost over until next week.  Cas enjoys listening and talking to the radio man.  Castiel is in no danger of Dean listening.  That chick music would never play in Baby.  I think Dean had once said his ears would bleed before he would allow it in baby.

He sits at the small table and finishes his coffee, he knows the last request is coming up.

“We had a first time caller and I feel the need to honor his request.  He was adamant that I do it and threatened me with bodily harm, which I believe he would carry out.  So here is his request.     I think this may be for our long time listener.   Castiel, I think he figured it out and here is the song he asked to play.  We will be here same time next week,  Enjoy.”

Cas spills his coffee, he can’t believe that Dean would have heard the song, let alone answer.  He has to be dreaming.  The song that plays next proves that it is Dean that heard and answered.  

  


I'm in love, yet I don't know if I can face the night

I'm in tears, and the crying that I do is for you

I want your love, let's break the walls between us

Don't make it tough, I put away my pride

With your sweet love, I've suffered and I've seen the light, baby

You're my angel, come and save me tonight

You're my angel, come and make it alright

Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside

Yes, it's true, loneliness took me for a ride

Without your love, I'm nothing but a beggar

Without your love, a dog without a bone

What can I do? I'm sleepin' in this bed alone

Baby, you're my angel, come and save me tonight

You're my angel, come and make it alright

Come and save me tonight

You're the reason I live

You're the reason I die

You're the reason I give when I break down and cry

Don't need no reason why

Baby, baby, baby

You're my angel, come and save me tonight

You're my angel, come and make it alright

You're my angel, come and save me tonight

You're my angel, come and make it alright

 

Cas is shaking a bit by the time the song ends.  Dean feels the same way he does and it is now out in the open.  

Cas takes a look at himself, he is sweaty and dirty from cleaning all afternoon.  He runs to the bathroom, praying he has enough time to shower and clean up before Dean gets home.  He knows that everything is different now and he is going to be ready for the change, he has been waiting years for it. Maybe a little bit of heaven is coming his way.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
